Descubrimientos divertidos
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Takga no esperaba que Daiki le pidiera ayuda con eso... interesante


Descubrimientos divertidos

-Déjame ver si entiendo -dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos- Tú, el hombre más mujeriego que existe ¿Me está pidiendo ayuda para pedir una cita?

Taiga no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el moreno, claro, llevaban años de amistad. Fueron juntos a la primaria, luego a secundaria, pasaron preparatoria juntos y cuando por fin estaban en la universidad al idiota de cabello azulado le da por decirle que le ayude a conseguir una cita con una chica de la cual está interesado.

Decir que a Taiga le sorprendió era poco, después de todo, Daiki era el que más arrastre tenía con las mujeres, o por lo menos eso decían las malas lenguas. Tal parecía que las cosas no eran así e iba a tener que darle una mano a su amigo si es que quería que el muchacho dejará de ser virgen a los 20 años.

Entonces una pequeña duda pasó por su cabeza.

-Oye, idiota ¿Aún eres virgen?

Al moreno se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Taiga elevó una ceja, muchos más al ver las mejillas rojas del hombre, ¿Era idea suya o el moreno le está mintiendo? Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Cuando dijiste que saliste con esa rubia despampanante que estaba el secundaria de verdad lo hiciste?

-¿Quién? ¿Kumiko? -preguntó a la defensiva- Claro que sí.

-Sí, claro -dijo irónico

-No debí darte pedido ayuda

-Espera… te voy a ayudar, pero a cambio me vas a tener que decir todos tus secretos bochornosos.

Daiki se lo pensó por un rato, no era que tuviera muchos secretos, pero decírselo directamente al pelirrojo era como cavar su propia tumba.

-Está bien... Lanza -le dijo a la defensiva- ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

-La verdad si te has acostado o no con una mujer alguna vez.

-¿Con una mujer?

-Espera -dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendidos- recuerdo que corría el rumor de que te habías acostado con Kuroko, ¿Eso es cierto?

-¿Por supuesto que no? -dijo escandalizado

-Entonces, habla… mentiroso.

-Puede que haya pasado más que un par de manoseos con Kiss.

Taiga tuvo que hacer uso de toda su memoria para poder recordar quién era el tal Kise, entonces lo hizo.

-¿Te acostaste con ese rubio modelo de pasarela?

-No nos acostamos -dijo desviando a la vista-, pero si era modelo de pasarela.

Taiga no sabía si reírse o agarrar a golpes a su amigo. No esperaba que de verdad el mujeriego de Aomine Daiki se hubiera acostado con un chico, pero recordó que dijo que no se habían acostado

-¿Hasta dónde llegaron?

-No te voy a decir eso -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, tú me dijiste que me ibas a contar todo.

-No te dije que te iba a contar todo, sólo te pedí ayuda y tú me estás chantajeando.

-Bien, entonces hagamos algo -dijo interesado, demasiado para su propio bien-, por cada secreto tuyo que me des, yo te voy a dar datos para conquistar a una chica.

-Espera un momento -dijo angostando a los ojos- ¿Cómo sé yo que esos trucos me van a servir'

-Has visto con el tipo de chicas con las que he salido?

-Sí, y también he visto cómo te han pateado la cara al otro día.

Taiga no iba a negar eso. Él estaba interesado en otro tipo de cosas, como por ejemplo el moreno frente a él, que se estaba retorciendo las manos por querer saber más. Nunca se imaginó que este tipo de conversación le iba a dar un par de ideas para conquistar al mismo moreno.

-Vamos, estoy pidiendo un par de datos… digamos que me pueden servir.

-¿Servir para qué?

-Bien… puede que intente conquistar a alguien

-¿Y de que se supone que te serviría mis…? Ohhh... ¿Interesado en un chico?

-Puede ser -dijo con desinterés- pero eso no lo sabrás si no me ayudas tú también.

-Hagamos algo, te doy datos de cómo conquistar chicos y tú me das gato de cómo conquistar a la fémina que quiero.

-Perfecto -dijo estrechando la mano que le extendia el moreno- Ahora habla., ¿Cómo fue que terminaste acostándote con Ryota?

-Que no nos acostamos, idiota

-Detalles, detalles -dijo moviendo la mano desinteresado-. No es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Daiki se quedó mirando al pelirrojo por largo rato, puede que no estuviera pidiéndole nada del otro mundo.

-Puede decirse que compartimos los mismos gustos.

-¿Los penes?

-Mira bastardo...

-Bien sólo era broma -dijo divertido.

-Ambos gustábamos del básquetbol.

-¿Y eso qué? A mí también me gusta.

-Lo sé, pero siempre jugado contigo, no es lo mismo jugar con otra persona.

-¿Me engañaste? -dijo con una mano en el pecho, fingiéndose herido.

-Si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces...

-Vale, vale. Me detengo -dijo levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

-Jugábamos en las tardes cuando no estaba juntando mi contigo, entonces una cosa llevó a la otra. Fuimos a su casa. El chico era muy guapo y tú sabes… yo tengo mis encantos -Taiga estaba tratando de no reírse- la cosa es que terminamos besándonos y hubo un poco de manoseo.

-¿Le agarraste el pene?

-Deja de decir pene como si estuvieras hablando del tiempo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame?

-Bien, haz lo que quieras.

-Créeme que no te gustaría saber que quiero hacer -dijo coqueto, haciendo reir a su amigo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Podría pedirte que me enseñarás en este momento que tengo que hacer y no creo que te gustaría.

Taiga se echa a reír cuando Daiki se hizo hacia atrás queriendo alejarse de él

-Por Dios, pareces una nena virgen... Espera, eres virgen

-Si vuelves a decirlo…

-Tus amenazas no me asustan idiota.

-Deberían -le dijo acercándose- puedo hacer muchas cosas buenas y malas.

-Bien, eso suena interesante.

-¿Me estás coqueteando? -preguntó angostando los ojos.

-Puede ser -dijo como si nada, total ¿Qué podía perder?

Daiki quedó mirando a su compañero, no era normal que Taiga hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Pero de una cosa sí tenía que reconocer, el pelirrojo frente a él era muy diferente al que conoció cuando él mismo se estuvo quedando con Ryota. No, esté Kagami era diferente, más atlético, más guapo, sobre todo, más sexi.

-No estaría mal si…

-Si no me besas ahora, maldito bastardo, no vas a volver a tener la oportunidad.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, Daiki prácticamente se tiró sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

Estuvieron besándose por mucho rato, no sólo sus lenguas, estaban tocando más de lo que podían, hasta que el ruido en la puerta de la casa hizo que se detuviera. La madre de Daiki había llegado así que no podía seguir más allá así que hubieran querido. Ambos respiraban agitados y no dejan de mirarse a los ojos.

-Bien… puede que no necesite ayuda para conquistar a ningún chico -dijo Taiga tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Sí, bien. Puede que no necesite ayuda para conquistar una chica -le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que el pelirrojo sólo sonrío.

Fin


End file.
